puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Juné Amou
Juné Amou is a matured Prism Star model that works for Dear Crown in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. She could be considered as one of the main antagonists of this series. She has won the title of Prism Queen at least once, and seems to have some kind of connection with Rinne. Appearance Juné has long, silver-colored hair, styled in "drill" pigtails and tied in the center into a star-shaped coil with two large curled ponytails coming out of it. When her hair is let down, it is waist length and wavy. Juné is usually seen wearing a black dress while performing. Role in the Plot Juné first appears on a poster outside of the Dear Crown store, and Naru admires her, saying that she wants to be like her and suits Dear Crown clothes. She also appears as a silhouette when Naru is describing Prism Dance. She is later referenced by Hijiri Himuro, who says that she is the one who let him understand the beauty of Prism Shows. She attends Bell Renjouji's Prism Show with him and the Pair Friend S tarn in order to find a worthy rival. Later on, she teams up with Rinne (named Rinne Ibara for the tournament), where she reveals her identity to her: A resident of the Prism World, and another part of Rinne. Rinne explains to her that if she continues to stand at the top of the Prism Show world on Earth, not only with the Shine of the Prism be lost, but also Juné herself, starting with her mind, then eating away at her body. However, Juné explains in a rare fit of anger that she cannot leave the top, as there is no one better than her yet to take her place. When Rinne says that she will take her place, Juné sneers at her, saying that someone who does not know love will never surpass her. She explains that she is in love with Hijiri, and wants to be with him. Rinne tries to convince her to return to the Prism World, as there is a chance that Hijiri will not love her when he finds out that she is immortal and will never age or die- However, Juné insists that Hijiri will still love her, and that their love is eternal. After Juné cuts off their confrontation, the duo still wins first place at the Winter White Session with a score of 17,200 karats. Although she seemed fine during her performance, Hijiri finds her in the hallway after she exits the stage, kneeled over and panting in pain. She passed it off as mere fatigue, and went on to ask Hijiri how her Prism Show was. He complimented her, but to her anguish, he also complimented Rinne. He went on to compliment all of the girls on their performance. Juné's attitude suddenly changes, and she tells Hijiri that Rinne will not be performing in the Over the Rainbow Session, as she has to return home. Her emotions turn cold, and she tells Hijiri to let her go home for the day, as she doesn't feel well. Hijiri becomes urgent, worrying for her, and suggests they go to a doctor. After she leaves, skipping the awards ceremony, she calls to Starn in the hallway. However, not only does Starn not appear, but she notices that her hands are slowly disintegrating. Image Songs nth Color Sevendays Love, Sevendays Friend (with Rinne) Prism Jumps Juné can do 7 jumps in a row. In the battle with Rinne, Juné jumped her jumps in solo. Solo Jumps Star Splash June.png|Star Splash Angel Kiss.png|Angel Kiss Aurora Rising June.png|Aurora Rising mugne.png|Infinite Hug Eternal Baby.png|The Symphony of Love, L'amour de L'ange 640px-JUNE6thjump.png|Emperor's Dance 640px-JUNE7thjump.png|Flame of Love, La Flamme D’Amour Duo Jumps Star june rinne.png|Star Splash Shining star..png|Shiny Star Fantasia Etymology Juné's family name means "wings of heaven." Her given name originates from June (or Juno- known in Greek mythlogy as Hera), the queen of the Roman gods and the goddess of marriage. Trivia *The dress Juné is most often seen wearing before her debut is the dress called "Noble Snow Dress". Its stone was available attached to the limited edition of the Prism Guitar toy. *Juné's fifth jump "Ai no Symphony, L'amour de l'Ange!" is partly French. In English, the jump means, "Symphony of Love, Love of the Angel!". *Juné's seventh jump "Ai no Honō, La Flamme D’Amour" is also partly French, In English, the jump means, "The Flame of Love". *In Roman mythology, the goddess Juno was often depicted alongside a peacock. This is referenced in the anime with Peacock. who watches over both Juné and Rinne. Category:Prism Stars Category:Rainbow Live Category:Female Characters Category:Characters